parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Paulodejesus18 version)
Inside Out (Paulodejesus18 version) is a parody of Inside Out (duh) Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota, and in her mind, five manifestations of her emotions: Proud Heart Cat (Joy), Loyal Heart Dog (Sadness), Playful Heart Monkey (Fear), Giggles (Disgust), and Flap (Anger) come to life. The emotions live in Headquarters, Riley's conscious mind, where they influence Riley's actions and memoriesvia a control console. Her new memories are housed in colored spheres, which are sent into storage at the end of every waking period. The most important memories, known as "core memories", are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Riley's personality. Proud Heart Cat takes charge of the emotions to keep Riley in a happy state, but she is uncertain of Loyal Heart's purpose and keeps her isolated from the other memories, concerned by Loyal Heart's ability to alter happy memories into sad ones. When Riley is eleven years old, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. On Riley's first day at her new school, Loyal Heart Dog inadvertently makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad core memory. Proud Heart Cat attempts to dispose of the new memory before it reaches the central hub, but her struggle with Loyal Heart over it leads to all the core memories being knocked from their hub, shutting down the personality islands. Before Proud Heart Cat can put them back, she, Loyal Heart Dog, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Riley's mind. They end up in the labyrinthine storage area of Riley's long-term memories, and begin to journey back to Headquarters. Flap, Giggles, and Playful Heart Monkey attempt to maintain Riley's emotional state in Proud Heart's absence, but they accidentally cause her to distance herself from her family, friends, and hobbies. Consequently, her personality islands crumble and fall one by one into the Memory Dump, an abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Riley's mind where faded memories are disposed and eventually forgotten. Monty eventually plants an idea to run away to Minnesota inside the control console, believing they can produce new happy core memories there. Meanwhile, Proud Heart Cat and Loyal Heart Dog run into Fred Flintstone, Riley's former imaginary friend who is desperate to reconnect with her. He tells them they can get to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. After exploring different areas of Riley's mind, the three eventually catch the train, but it becomes derailed when another one of the personality islands falls. When Riley prepares to board a bus bound for Minnesota, Proud Heart Cat attempts to use a recall tube to return to Headquarters without Loyal Heart Dog, but the last personality island falls and breaks the tube, sending Proud Heart Cat into the Memory Dump along with Fred Flintstone when he tries to rescue her. While despairingly looking through fading memories, Proud Heart Cat discovers a sad memory that becomes happy when Riley's family and friends help cheer her up, causing Proud Heart Cat to realize Loyal Heart's importance in showing when Riley needs help. Proud Heart Cat finds Fred Flintstone's discarded star in the dump and the two of them try to escape, but Fred Flintstone, who realizes he is weighing Proud Heart Cat down, jumps out and fades away, allowing her to reach the ledge above. Proud Heart Cat then uses various tools from Riley's imagination to reunite with Loyal Heart Dog and return to Headquarters, where they find that Flap's idea has disabled the control console, rendering Riley unable to feel anything. Proud Heart Cat lets Loyal Heart Dog take control, and Loyal Heart Dog succeeds in extracting the idea, restoring the console and prompting Riley to return home. After Loyal Heart Dog reinstalls the now sad core memories, Riley breaks down in tears and admits to her parents that she misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Proud Heart Cat and Loyal Heart Dog together create a new, amalgamated core memory that creates a new personality island. After a year, Riley has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together using an expanded control console to help her lead a happy life, with new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. Characters * Proud Heart Cat - Joy * Loyal Heart Dog - Sadness * Playful Heart Monkey - Fear * Giggles - Disgust * Flap - Anger * Fred Flintstone - Bing Bong Gallery Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18